russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYGM-TV
DYGM-TV, channel 13, is a commercial relay television station of Philippine television network GMA Network. Its studios and transmitter are located at the 3/F iSecure Bldg. Rizal Cor. Locsin St., Bacolod City, Negros Occidental Province, Western Visayas (Region IX). GMA TV-13 Bacolod became a satellite station of GMA Iloilo with programs independently produced by the former from 2009 until the network decided to stop its production due to streamlining of regional operations on the 2nd quarter of 2015. History Channel 10 Bacolod traced its history in 1969 as a Catholic television station owned by the Visayan Educational Radio and Television Association (or shortened as VERTA) under the leadership of the late Bacolod City Bishop Antonio Fortich (VERTA also owns it's radio station, DYAF-AM (1143 kHz on AM band) at that time, with the latter is now under the membership of the Catholic Media Network, as "DYAF Radyo Veritas 1143 Bacolod"). It was closed down in the height of Martial Law declaration in 1972. Three years ago, in 1975, Channel 10 went back on the air. This time broadcasting as an affiliate of GMA Network using the "Magnitude 10" branding along with the lead of the national flagship channel of GMA Radio-Television Arts in Manila, aside from sporting a light blue square logo with the network name in white, also had a circle 7 logo in use, in its final years the blue circle 7 logo used was similar to those used by the ABC in some United States cities. However, in the year 1984, Magnitude 10 was lasted for nine years when it closed and off the air due to lack of funds needed to upgrade its facilities. GMA's presence in Bacolod City was restored in April 30, 1992 when it became a relay station as GMA Channel 10 Bacolod, coinciding with GMA's Rainbow Satellite Network launch with the utilizes a logo to correspond with the rebranding and a satellite-beaming rainbow in a multicolored striped based on the traditional scheme of red, orange, yellow green, blue, indigo and violet, with GMA in a metallic form uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold and analogous gloominess of Indigo as its fonts in the letters. Prior to the launch, the station conducted test broadcasts via the Channel 10 frequency from 1989-1991 using a low-powered transmitter covering parts of the Bacolod area. In 1998, GMA Bacolod's signal was increased to 10 kilowatts (via GMA's transmitter in Sipalay) and shared the same frequency with GMA Iloilo (Channel 6), while Channel 10 was closed down. It simulcast the regional news program "Ratsada" and the variety program "Bongga!". However, the simulcast only lasted a year and GMA's signal was only available through cable affiliates. In 2007, GMA Channel 10 Bacolod was reopened as an owned-and-operated relay station under the ownership of GMA Network Inc.. On the following year, GMA Bacolod would later become one of the relay stations of GMA Channel 6 Iloilo. On December 6, 2009, GMA Channel 10 Bacolod moved its frequency to Channel 13 in order to prevent its co-channel interference with ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo which is also receivable in Bacolod City. At the same time, GMA Bacolod became a satellite-selling station alongside Naga, Cagayan De Oro, and General Santos stations. On November 22, 2010, GMA Bacolod launched its own news program Isyu Subong Negrense, which was initially aired as a replacement to GMA Iloilo's afternoon news program Ratsada, although it still simulcasted Arangkada in the morning slot. Later on, Ratsada was aired side-by-side with Isyu Subong, and once again stopped and make the latter as the regional network's flagship program until April 24, 2015. With the resumption of the operations of GMA Iloilo as an originating station, GMA Bacolod is co-producing and simulcasting its unified Hiligaynon newscast, One Western Visayas. In March 18, 2019, GMA Bacolod opened its new studio set now used by One Western Visayas. GMA TV-13 Bacolod Current Programs *''One Western Visayas (Co-produced with GMA Iloilo) (2018)'' *''Word of God Network (2016)'' GMA TV-13 Bacolod Past Programs *I''syu Subong Negrense'''' - GMA Bacolod's flagship afternoon news & public affairs program (2010-2015)'' *''Arangkada* (2007-2015)'' *''Ratsada* (1999-2000; 2007-2010; 2012-2013)'' *''Let's Fiesta (2012-2015)'' *''Visita Iglesia (2010-2015)'' *''Bongga! (1999-2007)'' Programs marked by (*) are simulcasts from GMA Iloilo See also *''DYAQ-TV'' *''DYEN-FM'' *''List of GMA Network stations'' *''Visayan Educational Radio and Television Association - the original owner of the former Channel 10 frequency.'' References #'^' ‘Isyu Subong’ raises bar of excellence | Sun.Star #'^' GMA Network statement on regional stations #'^' Brief history of DYAF Radyo Veritas 1143 Bacolod #'^' Kapuso beefs up telecast in Western Visayas Category:GMA Network stations Category:Television stations in Bacolod Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975